The present invention relates to a cooling system for use when a cold region is to be measured by a thermal analyzer.
A measurement technique of this kind used in the prior art is exemplified either by a manual adjustment using a Slidac or by a control using only the heating furnace of a thermal analyzer, while holding the vaporization rate of liquid nitrogen at a constant value.
The above-specified prior art has to either perform measurements while requiring the operator to adjust the Slidac or has to keep a temperature at all times, leading to a consumption of a considerable quantity of liquid nitrogen.
The present invention has been conceived to solve such problems and to provide a system able to perform the cooling operation in accordance with the output of the heater power computing circuit.